Stupid, Stupid Puns!
by Rinakosu
Summary: I like to overuse my puns, but after meeting with a strange, determined trainer who captured my heart, I find saying those cheesy lines somehow rings true.


Hey guys! I've been into a lot of different series, so when I was able to go solo, I didn't hesitate writing for Pokemon first. This is actually what went down with Black 2: I lost to Elesa and her stupid Volt Swiches more than ten times, so I decided to come up with a story for it.

Hope you enjoy my very first fanfic.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_**Stupid, Stupid Puns! **_

Out of everything to be known by: strength, beauty, prestige...I'm known for using stupid puns relating to my electric pokemon. Most young girls like to copy me, which is nice, except for the fact that they get really annoying. "That was shockingly beautiful...!" one can say, something dumb and predictable. Everyone loves a pun by a gym leader!

But her. Oh...she's the only one who rolls her eyes at my habit. The first time we battled, and she had lost, I proudly shouted my pun and she took it with a huge frown. Then, she was just another face among the crowd. I thought she wouldn't come back for another few days after realizing how weak she was compared to me.

Oh no. She came back in a matter of ten minutes. Her Lucario, Dewott, Magnemite and Darumaka all healed up, the same levels, and still weaker than my Emolga.

Mei was her name, a short, sweet and downright beautiful name. I remember seeing her in a movie once, and she was a wonderful actress. But as a trainer, I could see she lacked something.

"One more time!" she panted, lifting up her pokeball for the third time that day. My fashion shows were canceled for the day as a request from me, which didn't make my fans happy, but surely my "lackies" behind me got a kick out of watching Mei lose time after time. I hadn't even gone to heal or buy more items once.

My Emolga and Flaafy's Volt Switches demolished her once again, and again, I found her running out and in for another battle.

By the time the sun went down she had come in for who knows how many matches. Unlike any trainer I had seen before, even Touko from two years ago...Mei didn't quit until she won. She believed in her team, believed they were strong enough to take on anything. Mei was electrifying my insides...she shocked something within me that I had never seen before.

"How many times was that?" she smiled at me before she had to leave until tomorrow morning. We had gotten quite friendly that day, I even had taken her out to eat before we got back into our battling. I wasn't a pushover; she wasn't getting a badge until she beat me, determination be damned. Mei could easily tell I was having fun as well. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early!"

I smirked, clutching the badge she would soon deem as hers. It was a bit of a good luck charm, but I had kissed it after we had lunch, hoping she'd win at least once before the day was done.

"You bet. I'll probably even sleep here while I wait for you," I winked, throwing my coat back on. She blushed a little bit, probably never having gotten any sort of special treatment by a gym leader. Honestly, I had never given any treatment to a trainer since Touko...

The next day she was standing there, a bright, confident and beautiful smile on her face. She was a little dusty, and had stains littering her clothes here and there. It was an awful sight, so I had them washed, lent her clothes and taken her to breakfast.

Mei looked embarrassed in her tight blue long sleeve and super short pink skirt. Boys turned to look while we walked in, ignored by me and nervously smiled at by her.

"Elesa," she mumbled, clutching at her skirt with a blush on her face. I hummed and scrolled through the electronic menu, looking at things that seemed good. I knew we would probably be at it for another day or so, so I wanted something thunderous. "Why are you...?"

"Because you're different," I interrupted, selecting something I really wanted to try. The menu in front of me disappeared, leaving only hers floating in between us. "I can honestly say I've never met a trainer like you before."

She was flattered, but then her facial expression read annoyance. "Really?" she asked, scrunching up her nose, "I remember reading something about you having an affair with a trainer. Wasn't he special?"

It was my turn to blush. Of course she'd bring up Touya. He was just a fling! Coughing, I threaded my fingers together, staring seriously at her. "That was just a summer thing. Everyone has that special person they fool around with in the summertime. Don't you?"

"N-no!" she blurted, shaking her head a bit too animatedly. It caused my curiosity to raise a little bit more than it should've. Mei caught on and sighed, leaning against the window of the diner. "Well, I guess you can count this?"

Oho! So she read my mind. "That's great you think of me as a fling then," I said a bit too sadly, looking down into my lap. "It's shocking, I suppose..."

That was her first eye roll at my puns.

For two more weeks we met up, ate breakfast (she actually cooked and brought something for us once) and then battled all day. Sometimes other trainers squeezed into my schedule, but they had to deal with my underlings first while I continued with Mei.

I don't know when it happened, but I ended up...falling for her a bit. Mei was beginning to look stronger, and I could tell it was a matter of time before I lost to her and she'd be on her way. But even with my sudden spark in feelings, I couldn't let them get in the way of her journey. I wasn't allowed to give special treatment or change my battle plans for a single trainer.

"You ready to lose?" she asked me on the last night of the two weeks since we had met. I knew tonight would be the night I lost to her. But it was expected. Nobody could train for two weeks and not get stronger. Her Dewott looked like he was about to evolve, which shouldn't have happened this early in her journey.

I threw out the expected Emolga, adrenaline pumping through me like it had never been. "Give me an electrifying battle then!"

In the end, I finally lost. But it was refreshing, to say the least. She'd definitely get stronger, and one day we could battle for real, with my real team. Mei ended up the most popular trainer in all of Nimbasa, but who could blame her?

Our goodbyes were exchanged through a large hug and a small rewarding kiss on the forehead by me.

"Go spark up your journey," I joked, earning a playful shove.

Months passed, no trainer having the same effect on me that Mei had. I watched TV constantly, wanting to one day see her face plastered all over as the new champion. When I heard she was in the Pokemon World Tournament, joining in the Driftveil Tournament, I sat in my living room all day, wishing I could be there to personally watch her battle and win the whole thing in a sweep.

Eventually she came back, if only to participate in the subway battles. I found her strolling about with a boy that had the strangest haircut to date, his locks protruding out from his vizor. The two looked to be dating, with the way he blushed and laughed at everything Mei told him. It should've made me jealous, but I could feel nothing but happiness that she found someone worthy for her.

"Elesa!" she called as I turned around to enter my fashion gym. Mei grabbed my hand, turning me around and jumping into my arms, clutching at my neck like she was on fire.

The boy watched us nervously, shuffling his feet awkwardly. I wanted to make this known to her to avoid more awkwardness, "He's flickering in embarrassment, Mei," I said, pointing at him. He jumped and shook his head, the mass of hair dancing on its own. "What brings you here, Miss Champion?"

She huffed, letting go of me and moving her arm in an arc, as if presenting something important to me. "This is Kyohei. He wanted some help getting around and I was there to be his tour guide," she explained, full of confidence. She turned to me with a mischievous smirk, and jumped into his arms, making Kyohei falter in balance. "He's also my new boyfriend."

As if that information would make me jealous. No way! "And?" I casually asked, resting a hand on my hip. I knew what she was after, but she would not be getting it!

Mei pouted, leaving his awkward embrace to look up at me. "You're not making it fun," she said, crossing her arms. "You're supposed to freak out and be all like, "she's mine, hands off!" or something romantic like that." She dramatically moved along with her words, creating a blank face as she portrayed me as a hero.

"As you wish, princess," I said, referring to her recent role as a princess in a movie. Of course, another pun, but this time not referring to electricity! I neared her a little, carefully watching as she tensed in nervousness, and leaned down to kiss her forehead like I did before we parted ways.

She was red and mumbling when I pulled back, turning to the blushing boy that had to awkwardly witness everything. With a smile, and pulled her close. "I'm sorry," I began, running a hand down her cheek affectionately, "But as it turns out, she's struck my heart, and she's mine."

Her eye roll was noticeable, but I didn't care. As long as she knew it was true.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

So? How was it? XD It's really, really late right now so if it seems a little off, I'm tired, that's why. Hope you liked it, and there will be more one-shots/multi-chap stories coming~


End file.
